The Human Side of Zootopia
by DestroyerDain
Summary: After a 13 year old named Dain is accidently killed by the FBI, he suddenly finds himself in a world called Zootopia, Can he survive, being the only human in Zootopia? Or will he not be able to make it up the animal chain? (Rating may very) (WARNING, This story does contain swearing but I censored it)
1. Chapter 1 The Loss

Hello to everyone that is reading this; Just a warning to you guys, I am a new writer and new to fanfictions, so if there are moments where it seems weird then, it's because of that. Nonetheless, enjoy this first chapter of this fanfiction; Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the rating may change depending on the story, I will make a chapter to give more information on the character and finally, all of the characters (excluding my character) goes to the right of the makers of Zootopia and Disney. With all that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter! – DestroyerDain

"Time to get up for school", Mom said. I had been rudely awakened from my beautiful bed, I just groaned and turned over to my side. "Come on Dain, I don't want to be late for work today" Mom said. I finally decided to just get up and get ready, arguing would do nothing to change the fact I had to get ready. I had always dreaded this day, take your son to work day. "Wonder if she will get me breakfast on our way there" I thought.

2 hours later

"Ugh, I hate sitting here and shredding paper, like seriously, don't they have people that do this?" I thought to myself, as I sat there, shredding paper. As I was sitting there, I had a feeling that someone was looking at me, I just ignored it and kept shredding paper. Then, the feeling kept coming back to me like it was hitting me, I finally decided to look around and realized something was off. I just thought my mind was off since I had pulled an all-nighter, couple days back (All-nighters are where you stay up all night, in case you didn't know that). I sat back down and kept doing my work till there wasn't any paper left. I hated papercuts and that was one reason I didn't want to go along with many other reasons. I soon realized after that, there was even more paper to shred, "Oh for f**k sake!" I thought to myself

7 Hours later and many papercuts later

"Thank god, I'm finally done!" I said as I put in the last paper. "You done yet, Dain?" Yelled Mom, "Just got done, you ready?" I yelled back. "K, let's get moving then, I have to make dinner tonight" Mom said. As I was about to get up, the feeling that someone was watching me came back again, I then decided that once I was out of the building, I would take a look around.

Jordan's P.O.V

"Why in the hell is this kid sitting in their shredding paper?" I thought to myself. I had been sitting here, on top of this building for the last 9 hours, watching this kid, shred f**king paper. I as paid by FBI to track down and find this felone, The FBI Directive told me his name was Jacob Quartez, he was wanted for killing 10 innocent people on the streets in Chicago, possibly killing some gang members there as well in a drug deal gone wrong, 1 year back. He was caught by the OPD (Ohio Police Department on the run ,(I just randomly thought of a police department so yeah) but, then escaped and killed two guards in the process, He is on FBI's most wanted list. After that, I had saw the kid starting to walk to the exit. "Jordan!" Yelled the FBI Director, through my walkie-talkie. "Yes, I know, I see the kid exiting the building; First step he takes out, I will put a bullet in him." I said back to him. "That's what I want to hear from you Jordan, now take this f**ker out." he replied back. "I will" I replied back.

Dain's P.O.V

"You got everything, Dain?" Mom said. "I do; I have everything I brought with me." I replied back, as we were making our way to the front door. "Love you Dain." Mom told me, "Love you too Mom" I replied back. As I opened the door, I suddenly heard a big explosion of glass and I was pushed back, as I felt a huge pain in my side. "Oh god, Dain!" Mom yelled, "Ugh, what happened now, I just wanted to go home and relax" I thought to myself as I went to touch my side, only to realize that I felt some type of liquid. As I looked down, I saw a huge puddle of blood and realized… I had been shot. "Amy, call 911!" Mom yelled to her co-worker. Everybody else in the building heard the big explosion of glass, most of the works terrified and shocked, some calling 911 and explaining what they saw.

Jordan's P.O.V

The first image I saw of him was his back; I don't know if he was talking to someone or he was crazy. Nonetheless, I suddenly felt my finger on the trigger and then… BANG! I saw the bullet made a direct hit, but then, I saw the kid's face and realized… It wasn't the person that the FBI was looking for. "WHAT THE F**K, THAT'S THE WRONG F**KING PERSON!" I yelled into my walkie-talkie. "GOD DAMN IT, GET OUT OF THERE UNSEEN, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY SEEING YOU!" The FBI director yelled back. I started to run for my car until, I was pulled back by something, but I kept running anyways until, it got harder and harder to leave, I then decided to go back and help but… it was too late.

Dain's P.O.V

As I sat there and everyone trying to help me best I can, I realized I was losing consciousness, possibly for the last time. "Come on Dain, stay with me!" Mom yelled but, I couldn't fight it. The last image I saw was a person in camo, with a walkie-talkie and he started talking, but I couldn't make out what he said and then… complete blackness.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter in this series, hope you enjoyed it. I know it may have been a little dramatic, but I felt like it was good enough. If you see any problems at all, let me know and I can try to fix it. Anyways, I will see guys next chapter, DestroyerDain is out!


	2. Chapter 2, The New Life

**Hello readers, here is chapter 2 of Human Side of Zootopia, hope you enjoy it! Oh also, school is starting up for me soon so the story may slow down, but I will try my best to upload the stories. With that out of the way, enjoy the 2nd chapter! – DestroyerDain**

Judy Hopp's P.O.V

"Hey Nick" I said. "Nick!" I said again except louder this time, as she turned over to see Nick snoring. She stomped on the brake which made Nick fly into the window shield. "Hopps, we talked about doing that" said Nick. "Nick, you have to stop sleeping on the job and start taking it seriously" I told him. "Job? Serious? Bahaha, Very Funny Juds" replied Nick. "Nick, I'm being serious, you need to stop sleeping on the job" I said in my serious voice. "Alright, I will stop" said Nick with a little snicker. "Okay, thank you" I replied to him, knowing he will fall asleep again. As I thought of that, I looked up in the sky and saw that there were some dark clouds and a bit of thunder. "That's weird, I thought it was going to be sunny today, not rainy" I said as Nick was snoring. I stomped on the brakes again, which sent Nick flying again. "When will you stop that?" Nick asked. "When you stop snoring" I replied to him. As I said that, I saw lighting strike a building three times in a row, which I thought was weird. "Nick, did you see that?" I asked him. "See what?" Nick said as he snored. I sighed and punched him in the shoulder, the hardest I could. "Ow! Hopps, what was that for?" Nick replied, rubbing his arm. "Nothing" I replied back. "Whatever, let's just go look at that tower" Nick replied.

Dain's P.O.V

I felt nothing but pain and… cement? Mainly pain though. I suddenly opened my eyes, just to see a building right in front of me. "Where the hell am I?" I thought to myself. As I got up, I noticed there were… ANIMALS?! I was really confused and didn't know where I was. I felt for my phone and saw I didn't have any cellular data here. "Great, just great" I said to myself. I decided to just make a run for it to the nearest alley, and see if I can pull anything up on my phone. As I was running, I noticed everyone was walking on two feet, wearing… clothes and talking on phones? Just talking and walking surprised me. I sat down, opened my phone, and of course, I couldn't pull anything up internet related. Just as I got up, I noticed two…. Officers? "Maybe, they can help me" I thought to myself, as I was starting to walk over to them

Judy Hopp's P.O.V

As usual, Nick wasn't helping me, but I did get information from pedestrians that they saw a hairless creature with fur only on its head? I was just as confused as them and as soon as I was done talking, I noticed what I thought was the hairless creature walking over to me. I had to take no chances and pulled my tranquilizer gun and pointed it at him. I didn't want to take any chances, ever since the Nighthowler incident, I've trained myself to be careful, incase anything happened. After I pulled my gun out, he started to run and man, was it fast (I don't know if it's a man or a girl).

Dain's P.O.V

As I started to walk over, I saw one officer, it was a bunny, pull out a what looked like a tranquilizer gun out on me, pointing it at me. "Oh hell no" I thought to myself, as I started to run where ever I could. I heard the bunny say something like "Calling backup", but I couldn't hear it out that well and I didn't care, I just ran for my life.

Nick Wilde's P.O.V

One second, I was looking at my phone, looking at pawbook, the next, I'm running after something I don't even know about. "What are we running after, Hopps?" I asked Judy. "We are running after a hairless creature, from what I got from citizens." Judy replied. "Calling backup, in proceed with suspect, going down W Carrot Bound avenue" Said Judy, talking into her Walkie-Talkie. After that, we found ourselves in a dead end with the suspect. "Give up, there's nowhere to run." Said Judy, to the suspect. "Look, I don't know where the hell I am, can you tell me please?" It replied back. "First, show yourself, then we will tell you" Replied Judy. "Fine", It said as it turned around.

Dain's P.O.V

As I was turning, I showed only my face to the rabbit and the… Fox? As they saw me, their face went from angry to confused. "Identify yourself" Said the rabbit. "My name is Dain, I'm 13 years old, I'm a human." I said. "Heu-man?" Said The rabbit and the fox. "Human, ever heard of it?" I said. "Never heard of it" said the rabbit and fox. "Anyways, you're coming with us" said the rabbit. "Why?" I asked. "Because, you ran from us and nobody knows who you are or where you are from" said the rabbit. "No, Stay back!" I said as I picked up the nearest weapon… a piece of cardboard. "Stay back!" I yelled at them. "Calling backup, we have an unknown animal in distress." Said the rabbit. "I am not an animal, I'm a human!" I yelled at them. After I said that, I saw more police cars pull up and then I saw, what looked like buffalo get out of a car. His badge said Chief Bogro, or Bogno, whatever, I couldn't read out his name. "Come over here" Said the Buffalo. "How do I know you won't kill me?" I asked. "If we wanted to kill you, we would've killed you already." Said the chief. "I still am not going to come over there" I replied back. After that, I felt something in my side and saw that someone was holding up a tranquilizer gun. "Did you seriously just fu…" was all I could say before my words became slurs and then my vision faded into complete blackness.

4 hours later

"Ugh, where am I?" I thought to myself as I started to regain consciousness.

I looked up and saw myself in a cell. It looks a lot of a normal prison cell in the Human world from what I could see. It had a toilet, sink, mirror, bed and just, normal things in a cell. "How do they not know who humans are?" was my first thought that came in my mind. Soon after that, I saw a leopard in a police uniform, strolling down the cells until he suddenly stopped at my cell. He then opened my cell and I was confused what was going on. "The chief wants to talk to you" Said the leopard.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter in this series! Sorry to end so abruptly on a cliffhanger XD. Please leave reviews and ways to improve the story! Anyways, see you guys next chapter! DestroyerDain is out!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Surprise

**I don't have anything to say other than enjoy Chapter 3 of The Human Side of Zootopia!**

Dain's P.O.V

After I had heard those words, I knew that I would be screwed as soon I as I made eye contact with him, and to that extent… I was correct. As soon as I got to his office, I could tell he was pissed. "Sit down" he said. I knew that I didn't want to piss him off even more so I did as he told and sat down in the chair in front of him next to the rabbit and the fox. "Do you how much trouble you have caused for the police today?" he said. "Of course… not" I replied back. I could tell the bunny was about to say something but decided against it. "Please explain who you are and where you are from, I can't tell what you are." the chief asked. "Um, this may be difficult to tell you and you may not believe me but I am not from this world and I'm not an animal like you guys, I'm a human." I replied back. The chief then sighed and looked frustrated. "I don't believe any of that bullsh*t, tell me who you really are" The chief replied back, in anger. "I have proof" I said as I started to pull my phone out, showing them pictures of my world. "Alright, well, I guess since nobody knows anything about where you are from or who you are, I will have to believe you." The chief replied back. "How old are you, Dain I think it is?" The chief asked. "Umm, 13?" I replied back. "Really? Well we can't let you go onto the streets by yourself then" the chief said. "F**k, I should've lied to them about my age" I thought to myself. "That means I have to place you in the care of these two officers until you are old enough to start working" said the chief. "WHAT?!" Everyone in the room but the chief said. "Yes, you heard me; Officers, why don't you introduce yourselves to Dain?" the chief said. "My name is Officer Hopps, but you can call me Judy and this is my partner, Officer Wilde, but you may call him Nick." Said Hopps to Dain. "Okay, you already know me, my name's Dain, I am 13, blah blah blah" I replied back. "Alright, you guys will get know each other later, you are still at work Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde" Said the chief. "As for you Dain, you will have to go with them or stay here at the police station, your choice" Said the chief. "I think I will go with them; I can't do anything on my phone to pass time" I replied back. "Very well, alright, you three should be out, doing work, dismissed" the chief said.

30 minutes later

"Ugh, how do you even get here?" I thought to myself. "So Dain, what is your world like since it looks like you aren't from here, why don't you explain it?" Asked Judy. "Well, this might be hard to understand, but the only species that is really evolved is us, Humans" I said to Judy as I also heard Nick snoring. "Then, what about the animals? What are they doing in your world?" Judy asked back. "Um, well, this might be hard to say, but animals in my world are.. how do you say wild, on all fours, eats wild?" I asked. "Savages, those are animals that are like you said, done on all fours, they go crazy" Judy replied. "Well, how do they go crazy in your world?" I asked. "Animals tend to go savage if they come in contact with a plant called Nighthowlers" Judy said. "Speaking of animals, what are you? You look like prey to me" Judy asked. "Well, I think I am both" I said. "And how is that so?" Judy asked. "Well, Humans evolved and made weapons such as pistols, ammo, even guns you guys have but even more deadly" I replied back. "Those types of weapons are illegal in Zootopia, we are only allowed to use tranquilizer guns, even the mayor can't get his hands on one" Judy said. "Oh speaking of which, the mayor would like to talk to you, and the hospital would like to do test on you" Judy said. "What kinds of test are we talking about? Checkups?" I asked. "Just checking basic things, your anatomy, to see if you have any deadly diseases, and so on." Judy replied back. After she had said that, I could hear her walkie-talkie say go off and hear something along the lines of "Two robbers just robbed a shop off N Avalanche avenue, heading towards a construction site". After I heard that, I saw two animals, wearing black masks, making a dash for it. "I can't let them get away, I have already caused trouble, but now I want to stop trouble" I thought to myself as I started to get out of the car. "Suspects are in.. DAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Judy yelled out to me. I didn't answer and just kept running after them. After a couple minutes, I realized, we were in a construction site that looked about 50% complete.

Judy Hopp's P.O.V

"Nick, come on, catch up!" I yelled to Nick. "Oh god, they are going into a construction site" I thought to myself. "Three suspects in pursuit" I heard through my walkie-talkie. "There's only two, one citizen is running after them" I said into my walkie-talkie. "Copy that".

Dain's P.O.V

"For f**k sake, where did they go?" I thought to myself, as I started to look around. I thought of a plan as soon as I saw a, a cement block, a flashlight, and a wrench. "I think I hear one" I said under my breath. As soon as I said that, I saw one, but immediately hide and then out of nowhere… BAM! I hit him in the head, which made him go unconscious. "Phew" I said, as I started breathing. After that, I suddenly heard a loud bang behind me and felt a big pain in my side, the same pain I felt before when I was shot… That's it! I had been shot again. "Ugh, oh f**k this" I said before I started charging. The robber started firing off more shots, two of which, one in the shoulder and the other in my leg. I still was able to catch up and hit him but, he then started attacking me, trying to claw my face. Thankfully, I blocked them and kicked him in the face and got ontop of him and then, started hitting him with the wrench, multiple times. I knew it was about to get dirty.

Judy Hopp's P.O.V

I started running even harder after I heard a lot of gunshots (How did they even get guns like that?), along with a loud groan and then more gunshots and then a big silence. I never thought I cared this much about someone I barely know about. "Nick, come on, catch up!" I yelled back towards Nick. "Man, I am out of shape, Carrots." Nick said back to me, stopping to breath and then, started running again. As I rounded a corner, I saw Dain, holding up one of the Suspects towards the edge of stairs and then kicking him down it.

Dain's P.O.V

Man, it felt good to kick him down the stairs, even though I was in complete pain. I turned over to see Judy and Nick, staring at me in horror as they saw my wounds. "Calling for an ambulance asap, one suspect down" Judy said into hear walkie-talkie. After she said that, I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness and saw my vision start turning into black. "Come on Dain! Stay with me" Judy said. "Stay with us Kid, we got an ambulance on the way" Nick said. I never thought Nick cared somewhat about me. After they said that, I suddenly saw a familiar thing in front of me… Complete Darkness.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the 3rd chapter in The Human Side of Zootopia, I would appreciate it if you put down some reviews on ways to make my stories better. Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter! DestroyerDain is out!**


	4. Information on Protagonist

**Okay, so I decided to change it up for Chapter 4 and put in a bit of information on the main character. Hopefully, you can get a better understanding of the character. One more thing, after this chapter 4, I plan on posting only one chapter per week, I did four chapters in two days because of the new release. Anyways, here is some information on the main character. Enjoy!**

Full Name: Dain Fordon Harrison

Age: 13

Race: White

Religion: None

Bio: Dain Fordon Harrison, born on May 26, 2003. Born in Nauvoo, Illinois (It's an actual place, look it up). Moved to Pocatello, Idaho at the age of 4. Lived there till his death on August 4th, 2016. He was 13 at the time of his death. Cause of Death: Shooting. Reason why: Unknown.

 **Hopefully this information will give you a better understanding of the protagonist. Anyways, see you guys next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	5. Chapter 4, Opportunity of a Lifetime

**Just wanted to thank you guys before I start this chapter. The reviews, I am really appreciating (excluding the rude ones, not pointing fingers at anyone specifically). I saw that someone thought posting one chapter per week was slow so I agreed on that and decided that possibly one every day would be the best idea. There will be moments where I may not upload and this can be for multiple reasons. I will explain it in a later date, but anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

8 Hours later

"Ugh" was all I could say as I started to wake up. First, I was chasing two robbers, Next, here I am at a… hospital. I looked around and saw an IV Bag, some food, along with some medication and I saw Judy and Wilde…. Hugging? ( **Yes, I may put some Nick x Judy in this story, but I will save that for a later part of the story because I think it's cute xd)**. "Oh look who is awake" Judy Said. "Ugh, I feel like literal sh*t right now" I replied back. "That's what happens when you get shot" Judy replied back. "Well I guess you're right on that, how long was I out for?" I asked Judy, as I saw Nick sleeping and snoring in his chair. "You were out for about… I think 8 hours" Judy answered back. "Ugh, well that's great, what happened while I was knocked out?" I asked. "Well, the owner of the shop told me to tell you thanks for doing that, he also told me to tell you to drop by at any point and that he had a "surprise" for you" Judy replied back. "Wonder what kind of surprise he has for me" I thought. "Anything else?" I asked. "Well, Chief Bogo wanted to talk to you along with the Mayor, but other than that, there was nothing else that really happened" Judy replied. "Keep it down over there carrots…" Nick groaned out as he turned on his chair, that didn't look that comfortable. Just after Nick said that, the chief ( _Character Thought: Bogo I think it was_ ) came in, out of nowhere. "Hello there Dain, so you were the one that stopped the robbers?" Chief Bogo Asked. "Yeah?" I replied back. "Well I just wanted to say Thank You, apparently these robbers robbed about 5 other stores and we couldn't keep up with them, until you got them both out of nowhere" Said Chief Bogo. "You're welcome" I replied back. "That's why I wanted to hand you this" He said, as he pulled out some time of paper. "W-What is this?" I asked him. "That is an application, we could use someone like you, of course, once you're older and more used to Zootopia." Chief Bogo replied back. "Uh-Uhm, wow, I never expected anything like this, I have to think about this." I replied back. "Well you got 5 years to think about it ", Said Chief Bogo; "When you have a decision, just come to me and tell me, got it?" Asked Chief Bogo. "Got it, thank you for telling me" I replied back. After that, he left the room to the original state of just Judy, Nick and, I. "Dain, just remember, we support you in whatever you choose, Nick will do the same, right Nick?" Asked Judy as she turns over to see Nick (unsurprisingly) snoring again. Judy sighed and went over to Nick, then punched him the shoulder. "Ow! Carrots, we talked about doing that" Nick told to Judy "Nick, you will support Dain in talking the way of a Police Officer, won't you?" Judy asked Nick. "Yes! Of Course I will!" Nick replied back. "Nick, I'm being serious about this" Judy told Nick. "Judy, you know anything involving him I take seriously" Nick told Judy, holding back a little laugh. "Alright, just making sure" Judy replied back. Judy then turned towards me. "Dain, do you need some time to think about this?" Judy asked me. "I don't need time; I know my answer" I replied back. "Oh really? What is it? Tell me!" Judy jumping ( _or hoping?_ ) up and down. "I think I…. will" I said as Judy started to smile. "Are you sure you think you will be able to handle this?" Judy asked me. "If I was able to handle two criminals on my own Judy, then I think I can handle some camp and some training" I replied back. "Alright well as soon as you get out of the hospital and get enough rest, we will start training" Judy told me. "Alright thank you for telling me" I replied back. "Ugh, I somehow feel tired, Well, Goodnight guys" I said. "Night Dain" Said Judy, as I started to fade into black...

 **Alright well, hopefully this somehow satisfied you. Sorry if this did seem short, I am setting up my new Xbox One rn (Yes, I know, its 2 years after it came out, Deal with it). Anyways, leave a review and tell me if you want to see anything or if you see any mistakes, I can fix them and improve on it. Anyways, see you guys next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	6. Chapter 5, The Pain Begins

**Love every single one of you that made a review on my last couple of chapters! I Always love support and, I just wanted to say that, I want you guys to please ignore those trolls that sit at their computer all day and make bad comments on good stories. I have already reported those comments and I tend to ignore them. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5!**

2 months later

So in the last 2 months, nothing has changed all that much. I went to Chief Bogo and told him I wanted to become a Police Officer, so he had me write down a bunch of paperwork and helped me through that. After the doctors gave the okay to start working out again, Judy has gone to work on me ever since. She has been pushing me to and pass my limits in every part of me, in every way possible, but I have gotten used to that and it is actually starting to become easier, every day. "Dain, you ready for more training?" Judy asked me. "Yeah, I am" I replied back. Get ready to see what I have to deal with.

We usually start out doing some stretching, otherwise, I get cramps at random moments in training. After we are done with stretching, Judy has me go through multiple climates, such as desert, rainforest, and ice. While I will say it was very f**king hard and annoying at first, I have gotten used to it, and am getting better at it. After that, she teaches me ways to protect and to fight back against criminals if they do happen to fight back. After she teaches me that mumbo jumbo, she teaches me how to use a tranquilizer gun, in-case things get worse then, things get more 'complex'. Judy has me go up against animals in a boxing ring, which I will say has been difficult at times, but I have gotten use to finding ways to see the fighter's weaknesses ( _Yes I know that sounds weird af, but it works out the long run_ ). After all the fighting, I get a break to do whatever I need to do then, we start doing more 'physical' things. We start running laps, doing push-ups and sit-ups, and just a bunch of sh*t you do in my world for gym or whatever. Then, after all that, Judy and Nick do a 2v1 on me in case anything like that happens to me. At first, they always overpowered me, but as I got stronger, I saw a lot of tactics that I could use to beat them and it always worked out that way (for me mainly). After that, Judy and Nick have work ( _yes, they have night shifts, it sucks, but whatever)_ , so I usually just work up and get stronger and faster reflexes. Oh yeah, it's that difficult, but I gotten used to it long then… I'm going to ace the camp if this is what it comes too…

5 Years Later

"Jesus, time flew by" I told Judy as I waited for a train to come and get us for the training camp. "Yeah, on top of that, you have gotten a lot taller, which amazes me" Judy replied back. "Hey Judy… just wanted to say... thank you for all you have done for me… I really do appreciate it" I told to Judy. "Oh Dain, you're welcome, I wouldn't let anyone take you away from Nick and I" Judy replied back. "Just as she said that, I saw a train coming up that said 'Police Training Camp". Well, I will call you when I get to camp" I told Judy. "Alright, Bye Dain!" Judy said as I started to get on the train ( _which looked a lot like ours, I don't know how I even remember that_ ). After that, the train started to move away and then, before I knew it, I was at the Police Training Camp. "Oh yeah, it's about to get real" I thought to myself.

 **Alright, well... Time to torture my own character… I mean teach him. Anyways, I just wanted to explain that bold text means That The narrator (A.K.A Me) is talking and, Italic text is a character thought (if you hadn't noticed already). With all that out of the way, I just wanted to say sorry for such a short chapter, I was in the middle of something important and got the idea to type this (since my dad works for law enforcement and the government). Anyways, see you guys next chapter to see how Dain will hold up at the camp, being the only human. DestroyerDain out!**


	7. Chapter 6, a New Test

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for 1k views! I really appreciate the reviews I am getting! Finally, I may another double chapter upload, this Saturday, so keep an eye out for that. Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 6!**

1 hour later

After I got set down, a jaguar ( _ **I think was the director**_ ) told or yelled at everyone to get off their asses and get onto the field. After we got to the field, she had told us to sit down, she never told us her name, or anything. "Alright, p*ssies, get ready for some training that you have never experienced in your…" She said as she paused to see me. "And who might you be?" She asked me. "Sir, my name is Dain Harrison, sir!" I replied back. "So you are that dirty human, who sent you here?" She asked me. "Sir, Officer Hopps, I believe you know her, Sir!" I replied back. "Oh, Officer Hopps, graduated top of her class, really impressive, especially for being a bunny" She said. "Well, you better not me or her down" She said to me. "Sir, I will not, Sir!" I replied back. "Alright, for the rest of you maggots, we shall start by running 10 miles" She said to everyone, as everyone but me groaned. I was used to running more so, this felt like a breeze. "Next, we shall test your speed and react time" She said, as she leaded us to the next course. "This course, you will be shot at, with rubber bullets to test your reaction time and speed" She said as everyone, but me groaned again. Judy taught me a lot of this stuff and how to get past them. This also went by a breeze as everyone struggled and kept getting hit by high powered rubber bullets. "Well then, I am impressed by you Dain" She said as she turned towards me, I was taller by about an inch. "As for the rest of you, you should take some notes from him, even though he isn't like us at all", She said to everyone. "Alright, Dain, you may go get changed and get lunch, but be back here in 30 minutes, ASAP!" She said to me. "Sir, yes, Sir!" I replied back, as I started to head towards the building. "As for the rest of you, you finish these 15 laps, go get dressed and be in back here, ASAP!" I heard her say, as everyone groaned.

30 minutes later

As she asked of me, I was heading back towards the field. I arrived on the dot. "Dain, I am very impressed, what has Judy done to you?" She asked to me. "Let's just say, I took a lot of time to think about this" I replied back, as I saw everyone coming back. "Talk to me later" She said, as everyone arrived. "Alright maggot, time for some schooling, I am going to teach you police protocol. For the next 2 hours, she just talked about dealing with criminals, and just a bunch of stuff I already know. "Man, Judy taught me well" I thought to myself, as I sat there with my textbook in hand.

Another 2 hours later

"Alright maggots, I will explain to you what you will be doing every day from Monday to Saturday" She said to everyone. "What about Sundays?" asked a Panda to her. "You guys will have Sundays off to do whatever you want" She replied back to the Panda. "From now on, every Monday to Saturday, we will be doing training, be up at 6 dawn, dressed and at the filed or else you will be punished" She said to everyone. "For this first week, I will go easy on you guys, but after this week, it is going to be more complex and so on, you will be here for the next 4 months so get used to everyone, any questions?" She said, as nobody raised their paws. "Good, you are dismissed for today, Dain, come to my office" She said as I started to walk with her to her office. "I am amazed at the skills you have; Do you need anything?" She asked to me. "No, mam" I replied back. "Alright, well I just wanted to say, good job today, but do you think you are ready for what is coming up?" She asked me. "I am fully sure that I can handle whatever is coming up" I replied back to her. "Very well, you are dismissed." She said, as I got up and left the room. As soon as I got back to my room, I was bombarded by people asking "How did you do that?" or "What's your secret?". "EVERYONE, CALM THE F**K DOWN!" I yelled, as the room quickly fell silent. "So, you guys want to know my secret on how I do everything perfectly?" I asked, as everyone nodded their heads. "Very well, I will show you Sunday, for now, get some rest, you guys looked more tired than someone that stayed up 3 days straight" I said as everyone went to back what they were doing. "Ugh, I need some air, maybe I should call Judy" I thought as I headed for the door. As I got out there, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my new phone ( _Judy got it for me_ ). I called and she picked up. "Hello?" she said. "Hi Judy!" I replied back. "Hi Dain! How was your first day at camp?" Judy asked me. "It was better than I had originally expected it to be, the director was nicer than she appeared to be" I replied back. "Huh, weird, anyways, how was your first day? How is everyone else?" Judy asked me. "Well, I haven't gotten to know anyone yet" I answered back. "Did you think it was harder than expected?" Judy asked. "No, not really, but I'm sure it will get worse" I replied back. "Alright well, thanks for calling" Judy said. "No problem, call you later" I said. "Okay, bye!" Judy said, as she hung up. "Time to ace this" I thought to myself.

Sunday, 0400

I suddenly woke up to nothing but a cold, quiet and, dark room. I had decided to get ready since I had to deal with them. Just as I was getting dressed, I noticed that the door was suddenly opened and saw the director. "hello?" I whisper to her. "Dain, come with me" She said, as I followed her to her… office? "What do you need?" I asked her. "I just wanted to talk to you about something that happened before you came here, just in case anything like that happened again" She told me. "I'm listening" I responded back. "Does the word 'Nighthowler' ring a bell to you" She asked me. "Yes, isn't that a flower or serum that turns animals to savages or something like that?" I asked her. "Yes, but there's more to the story, it was used as a weapon about 6 years ago, right before you appeared to put in perspective" She responded back. "So wait, how was it used?" I asked her. "It was used for specific targets that were picked" she responded. "So wait, it was used for specific targets, but what happened after?" I asked her. "Well, the suspects were caught and given 3 life sentences for attempted murder and so on, and the plant was banned from being used" She responded back. "But, how does the city know it won't be used again?" I asked her. "That's what I was thinking too and that's why I taken you in here because I want to do a test, involving the serum" She said back. "Wait, how did you get the serum and is there an antidote?" I asked her. "The first question I cannot answer, for the second question, yes there is an antidote, now, come" She said. "Sigh, Alright, but only cause it's a test" I responded back, as she chained me to a table. "Alright, brace yourself, this may hurt" She said as I felt a needle got into my leg. After that, I left a bit of pain, but that was it. "How do you feel, Dain?" She asked me. "I feel fine, why?" I responded. "Well, looks like you are immune to it; Usually it would take 10 seconds for it to kick in, but looks like it doesn't work on you" She said back. "Well, that's great, now, can I be unchained?" I asked her. "Yes, but first, I want to do a couple more test" She said. "Sigh, Fine, let's do them" I responded back.

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed that. Leave a follow, review and other stuff. See you next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	8. Chapter 7, Time to ace this btch

**For those of you wondering "Where's the double upload like you said today, Dain?", I got invited to something for half the day so I couldn't make two chapters, so instead, I will be doing a double upload this Monday and Tuesday (I won't upload chapters Sundays, unless I feel like it, but that will be my off day). Also, I play on making another story, but I won't tell you guys right now… Anyways, enjoy Chapter 6!**

2 hours later

As I started to regain consciousness, I noticed I was in my room, surrounded by everyone. "What happened?" I asked. "We don't know, we just found you strapped down to a surface in the director's room" said the Panda. "Ugh, where is she?" I asked the Panda. "She is outside, why?" The panda asked me. "I got some business to deal with her" I replied back. As soon I got outside, I noticed she had turned her attention towards me. "Oh, finally, you're awake" She told me. "What the hell happened?" I asked her. "Well, the drugs sort of knocked up out, but somehow, you are immune to a lot of diseases in Zootopia, which is very surprising" She told me. "Well, I did agree to it but whatever, now what? What time is it?" I asked her. "Well, it's about 7 am and it's still Sunday" She told me, as she looked down at her watch. "Alright, well, I promised the fellas that I would do something with them, so…" I replied back, as I started to head towards the door.

15 minutes later

"Alright, first, I want to know all of your names, and first off, I am Dain and you can call me by that" I asked. "I can start; my name is Jacob" said a goat. "My name is Sophia" said a lion. "My name's Jack" said a Jaguar. "My name is Jessica" said a Zebra. "And, my name is Kayla" said a tiger. "Alright, first, we need to stretch out, get those muscles out flexed out" I said, as I started to show them my stretching position. "Next, we will do about 15 jogs around the track, then rest and do another 15" I said as we headed for the tracks. "Alright, I see a lot of you are out of shapes, so I will give you a quick breather and then we will head to the boxing ring and show you some of my personal fighting tactics" I said to everyone as we headed towards the building. "Alright first up, I want you to pink a partner, and you will be with them for the rest of your time as this camp so choose wisely" I said as everyone picked who they wanted. "Alright, so first, I want you guys to study each other's attacks and weaknesses, then, find ways to overcome them and learn about each other and how to improve on your attacks" I said as everyone got with their partner. "First, Jordan and Jack, I want you guys to fight each other and study each other" I said, as Jack and Jordan got into the ring and started fighting. "Alright you are done, I will talk to you in a second; Next, Sophia and Jessica" I said as they headed into the ring and started to fight. "Alright, finally, Kayla, you will fight me" I said as I headed into to the ring and started to fight her. It was easy to block her attacks and I found she had multiple weaknesses, which caused her to loose. "Alright, I want you guys to talk to each other and see if you can improve on them, I saw a lot of ways you guys could improve, so I want to hear you talk" I said as I started to hear them talking. "Alright, so Kayla, I saw that you were pretty slow, so try to pick up the pace of your actions and also, try to use the tactics I showed you earlier" I told her, as she nodded her head. "Alright, everyone done? Good, we will move on to studying now" I said as everyone headed towards my room. "Alright, so people… I mean animals, have different ways of studying so try to find your way, I usually find a quiet place, put on music, possibly a buddy and start studying, got it?" I said, as everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, also I just wanted you to know that, you guys aren't bad, but you are sloppy so this won't be as easy as I make it look, alright?" I asked as everyone nodded again. "Good, alright well start studying" I said as everyone went with their buddy to their room. "Dain, I have a question… How do you do all this?" Kayla asked me. "Well, I had trained with Officer Hopps so I understand a lot of different tactics. "Oh, the first bunny trained you all this?" Kayla asked me "Well yes, but I also learned some stuff on my own as well" I answered back. "Alright, well, want to start studying?" I asked her. "Sure", She replied back.

1 hour later

"Alright, well I think that's enough studying for now" I said to Kayla as I put my handbook away. "Dain, can I ask you a personal question?" Kayla asked me. "Uh, sure?" I responded back. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Kayla asked me. "No, I haven't thought about that for a long time, why?" I asked Kayla. "Well, I was just wondering, since, you know, you aren't from around here" She said. "Okay", I replied back, awkwardly.

2 hours later

It had rolled around the time for dinner. I also had wanted to talk to the group as well. I had gotten my dinner (which had fake meat in it, of course) and saw everyone else coming to my table. "Alright everyone, I just wanted to explain one more thing as well, we will be doing this everyday on Sunday, so don't expect this to be a onetime thing" I said as everyone nodded. "Alright, it's time to ace this bitch" I said, as everyone started getting excited.

 **Like I said, I will do a double upload Monday and Tuesday (possibly an upload Sunday?). Also, expect another story to be revealed ;). Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter. DestroyerDain out!**


	9. Chapter 8, the day before I graduated

**So, just wanted to do an announcement before I start this chapter and it's that, I have a new story up so you should go check it out BUT, this story has more swearing and is rated M. Anyways, with that announcement out of the way, enjoy Chapter 8 (and sometime today, Chapter 9).**

1 month later

"Well, then, I am impressed" said the jaguar (who explained her name was Nora). "Dain, I am impressed at how you changed these five from laziness to fit to the max" Nora said, as were doing our usual routine. I was impressed myself at how everyone was doing. "Looks like you punks only have two months left before the end of this camp and I will say this; The last month will be hell" Nora said as she put an evil grin on her face. I learned from her that whenever she does that, she has something in stored. "Anyways, I will let you finish up here, then you will have to study for the upcoming training finals" Said Nora. As we started finishing up, I decided to head over and talk with the group. "You guys think you're ready for the finals?" I asked them. "Yeah! I mean, you did train us after all so I expect it to work out!" everyone replied back. "Alright, just checking" I replied back

1 and a half months later

Well, I'm glad everyone did well on the finals, even I did. Even Nora said that we were the best class she had seen in years, but she said It wasn't over yet. She said she had one more challenge for all of us to do before we could graduate… Fighting a savage. Even though Judy had taught me how to go against a savage, she never showed me how to handle one, but I'm sure that I can handle it. "Alright, so for the final test, we will have you see if you can handle a savage, we will test you with no weapons and weapons to see if you can handle anything like this if it ever happens again" Nora said, as she went over to a savage animal that they said had "agreed" to do this. "Alright, who wants to go first" Nora asked everyone, as nobody but me raised their hand. "Alright Dain, let's see if your training paid off" Nora said as she led me into a ring. As soon as I got into the ring, I felt that something was off with the savage animal, but I chose to ignore it… boy would that be a wrong choice. As soon as they let the animal go, it went straight for my neck, but I was able to block it even though it got a bite in my leg. "Ugh, this animal is about to feel a big pain in its ass" I said as I lunged at the animal and brought it to the ground. "Impressive Dain, but how can will u do with a weapon?" Nora asked as she threw in another savage but handed me a gun as well. This savage also tried to go for my neck but once again, got a bite into my OTHER leg, of course. "OW! For f**k…" I said as I started to feel a pain in my neck and felt something in my arm and then… someone had brought me out and said something that I couldn't make out. The whole world started going dark and then the same thing I know too well appeared in my head… complete darkness.

4 hours later

"Dain, you there?" Nora asked as I started gaining consciousness. "Ugh, Nora, what happened?" I asked her. "Well, looks like the bite from the animals knocked you out cold and then you got up and tried to attack Kayla" She replied back, as I felt my blood go cold. "WHAT HAPPENED TO KAYLA?!" I asked in concern. "She's fine, all you did was break her arm, but nothing major" Nora replied back. "Ugh, well, did everyone pass?" I asked her. "After we brought you into the nurse's room, we tested everyone else and… everyone passed" She replied back. "Can I talk to Kayla?" I asked Nora as I was about to give up but felt pain in my legs. "The animals did some damage to your legs but they aren't that bad" Nora said as I got some crutches to use. "Alright, well, where is she?" I ask Nora. "She is in her room" Nora said as I made my way to Kayla's room. When I got in her room, I noticed that she was staring at the door, expecting me to come in. "Kayla, how are you feeling?" I asked her. "Better" She replied back as she was holding her arm which was in a cast. "Listen, sorry about me… attacking you" I said back. "Dain, It's fine, We didn't know that savage animals infected you, animals make mistakes all the time, we are good" Kayla replied back as I felt a sigh of relief. "Alright well, when is the graduation ceremony?" I asked Nora. "It is this Friday so probably… Tomorrow." Nora said. "Alright, well I better get some rest for tomorrow and make a call to someone" I said as I crutched my way to my phone called a certain little rabbit. She fortunately picked up. "Hey Judy, how are you?" I said into my phone. "oh, Judy is in the shower, It's Nick" Nick said. "Oh hey Nick, how have you guys been?" I asked Nick. "Good, nothing big has really happened over the last couple of months, it's been somewhat quiet" Nick replied back. "Well, my graduation ceremony is tomorrow so if you guys can make it to that, then I would appreciate it" I asked Nick. "I will have to see if Bogo will let us take time off for tomorrow, but how has camp been for you Dain?" Nick asked me. "Camps been good! I've made some nice people and made some friends actually!" I replied back. "That's cool to here, well, I will see you tomorrow" Nick said as he hung up. "Well, time to get ready for tomorrow" I said to myself as I drifted to sleep

" _A lot of rain was brushing over my head as I was running towards an alley way which had a dead end_ "

" _I turned around and saw him, a masked man who held a gun towards me which looked to be loaded_ "

" _Who are y-you_?"

" _I am the worst thing that you have ever met… I am your killer_ "

" _After he said that…I then heard a loud BANG!_ "

Immediately, I jolted up feeling cold sweat on my head, trying to think about what I just saw. I turned around and saw it was 5:30 am. "Ugh, I need to go outside and take a few breaths" I thought as I went outside and leaned a railing nearby. After I caught up on my thoughts, I turned over only to see a couple of teenagers destroying something on the property. "What the hell are these kids doing?" I thought as I went over. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be here, get out now" I said as they jolted their attention towards me. "Yeah, and what are you going to do? Go tell your director?" said one of the wolves. "You really don't know what you are about to get yourself into kid" I said as they started to laugh after they heard that. "Fight me" the wolf replied back. After he said that, I immediately did a swift lower kick and put all of them on their asses and pulled all of them up in a breeze. "How the hell did you do that?" Asked one of the wolves. "I warned you, now be quiet" I said as I made my way towards the director's office. When I entered very loudly, I heard the director attract her attention towards me and the three wolves who weighed like nothing. "Dain, what are you doing with these three teenager?" Nora asked me. "I caught these three dumbasses breaking police property, pull it up on the cameras" I said as she started to pull up the cameras and saw what had happened. "Very impressive Dain, I will get police in here asap to get these three out of here" Nora said as she dialed the security aka police. "Nice going jackass, you got us arrested" said one of the wolves. "Hey, it isn't my fault you lost the dare" said one of the other wolves as they tried to punch each other. "Knock it off you two or else we'll press more charges, got it?" I said as they stopped and gave up. After Police got there and took them away, Nora congratulated me and waked everyone up. Today was the big day, the day I graduated in a police school. As I sat there, listening to twenty one pilots, I suddenly heard the door open up and turned to see Kayla. "Hey, Dain just wanted to say… thank you for all that you have done for us" Kayla told me. "Oh no problem Nora, anytime" I replied as I was putting stuff into my bag. "So, what now? Want to be partners?" She asked me. "Kayla, of course, You have been my partner ever since I met you. Suddenly, I felt a kiss on my lips, not my cheeks. She then pushed away. "Oh god, Dain, I'm so sorry!" Kayla said as she blushed. "Couldn't resist it could you?" I said as I started to grin. We both then grinned and laughed. "can't wait to be official" I said with a grin. Wait, what was I thinking? She's an animal, I'm a human… that doesn't go together. The silence was then broken but the door opening to see Nora. "It's time" said Nora.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget that there will be another upload on this story and my other one (which you should check out). Anyways, see you guys next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	10. Chapter 9, Things turn for the worst

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy**!

Well the time has come for the graduation ceremony, hopefully I will see Judy and Nick. "Alright everyone, welcome to the ceremony for police training camp, my name is Nora, I am the director for this training camp" Nora said as every applaud. "Today will determine if your child can go and fight with the big boys" Nora said as she got the letters ready to give. "First off, I just wanted to say that this class was the best class I have ever seen" Nora said as she started to open them and read the names. "And finally, my best student, Dain Harrison" She said as I got up and everyone was applauding. "Thank you Nora" I said as I shaked her hand and then I suddenly heard a loud panic and screams and then noticed a sniper and realized it was going for me so I ran as hard as I could and then I heard a loud BANG. I looked down and saw that they had only grazed my hand so whoever tried to kill me only grazed me. After that, I immediately ran inside and got into Nora's office. "WHAT THE HELL WAS AT?" I yelled to myself. "ZBI, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yelled a swat member. "Some assassin I guess tried killing me, he only grazed my hand" I said to them. "Alright, we need to get you out of here sir, come on!" Yelled one of the swat members as they led me to their truck but only for me to hear another loud bang and feel a sharp pain in my back. "OW!" I yelled as they put me in the truck and sped off. "ZPD, we have one civilian down, target, bringing him to hospital" Said one of the members into his walkie-talkie. "Copy that" Replied back a female voice that sounded familiar to me. "Don't worry sir, you'll be fine, tell us your name" Asked one of the members. "My names Dain Harrison, I'm 18, where are you taking me?" I asked them. "We are taking you to the hospital, you'll be fine" One of them said as I suddenly heard a bullet hit something or someone and then the car crashed. "CALLING BACKUP NOW, WE HAVE BEEN SHOT AT AND THE DRIVE IS KIA'D" yelled one of the swat members into his walkie-talkie as I saw a bullet hit him in the head. As I was crawling away, I saw a figure in black with what looks like a real gun. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I asked him. "No, I got something in else in mind" He said as he got a different gun and shot a tranquilizer which immediately knocked me out.

5 hours later

I started to open my eyes, only to see blurriness and two figures. "Ugh" I said groggy. When I tried to move, I realized that I was tied down. "So your awake, Dain" Said one of the them. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. "That's not important. What is important is that you need to help me" Said the black figure. "Or else what?" I asked. "Would you like to know?" He said as he pulled out a gun. "Sure, interest me" I said as I saw him shoot some blue thing at my leg. I felt nothing at all. "God damn it, I didn't realize that it wouldn't affect him, but I have more that I can do" He said as he pulled out an injection gun and sticked it into my leg. Still felt nothing but I did feel a little pain this time, but I ignored it since it was minor pain. "Hmm, impressive, maybe I can't hold you… unless" he said as he pulled out another gun and shot it into my foot. "OW! F**K!" I yelled as I saw my foot blood. "Oh yes, Now I know that I can hold you hostage, Jacob, go send a message to the police.

Judy Hopp's P.O.V

I never feared me more that this moment in my life, I knew that something was wrong with Dain. "Nick? Do you think Dain was the one that got injured?" I asked him as he sat still. "I don't know but I just heard that police got a message, lemme pull it up" Nick said as he pulled up the message on his phone. As he was reading it, he immediately dropped his phone, looking very concerned. I knew Nick very well that if he had gotten this concerned, something was really wrong. "Nick? NICK? What's wrong?" I asked him. "Dain is being held hostage, he said that he will kill Dain if he doesn't get 1 million dollars". I immediately felt my blood go cold.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter for today, be sure to check out my other story because I will be doing a double upload for that story. Anyways, see you guys next chapter. DestroyerDain out!**


	11. Quick Announcement

**I just wanted say that I am not dead... I haven't posted chapters because I have been busy as f**k the last couple of weeks, since school is coming up, but I have not quit this so just be patient and wait for the chapters! Anyways, see you next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	12. Chapter 10, The Weird Escape

**Well, I have officially hit double digits in this chapters, just wanted to take some time to thank all of you for the support you have given on both my stories. If you haven't checked out my other story yet, I highly suggest you do. Also, the damn writer block got to me but it's gone away. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 10!**

2 weeks later

Holy Jesus, this guy has put me through a lot of sh*t. He has shot me more than I could count at this point and they gradually got even worse. "Well, I am surely surprised you have lasted this long, Dain" said the wolf. "Why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" I asked him. "You have done nothing, but if I were to kill the only other animal in this whole town, then I would be the most feared animal" He said as he pulled out the gun again and tried to shoot, but I felt nothing this time. "What the?!" He said as I looked up too see a very bright figure pulling the gun away from him and throwing it out the window. "WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY FUN TIME!" the wolf said as he pulled another gun and shot a tranquilizer at the very bright figure, but that did nothing. "Let Dain go now or else I will put you through some deep pain, Joseph"

The very bright figure said as he held up 5 fingers as he started to count down. "MAKE ME B*TCH!" The wolf said as I saw his leg start to turn backwards as he howled in pain. After that, the figure untied me and whisper something that I couldn't make out in my ear, but it probably meant by run. So I ran out the door to the nearest building and go a lot of stares. "Ow, that b*stard did some good damage to me" I said as I sat down up to a wall. As I sat down, I noticed that there was a lot of people with their phones out either recording me or calling 911. "Ugh, can someone at least help me out?" I said as I saw more blood coming out of my mouth and side. After I said that, I saw someone grab some type of rag, probably with water and give it to me. "Thank you" I said as I started to wipe the blood off of me. Just then, I saw two very familiar police officers, among a lot of other police officers and, an ambulance, coming towards me. As soon as I saw the first officer come up to me, I saw a lot of them gasp at how beaten I was. "DAIN!" I heard Judy yell as she came to my side. "Oh my god, what happened to you?!" She asked me as she rubbed my side and saw Nick behind her, with a very concerned face as well. I had never seen Nick concerned about me before, especially like this. "Ugh, just… get me to the nearest… hospital" was all I could say as I was gasping for air, as well as coughing up blood in the process. After that, my vision became more and more blurry, as I saw what looked like an ambulance before my vision completely went black.

2 days later

I woke up, to see a lot of doctors around me, looking at me with very concerned faces. "Judy, I don't know if your friend will make i…" One doctor said as he noticed me waking up. Everyone in the room gasped, as they saw me wake up. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Said one doctor, as he was flipping through papers on his clip board. I had realized that the very bright figure was possibly someone I knew, but couldn't make out. "DAIN! OMG!" Judy said as I saw Nick and her rush to my side and hug me. "I honestly thought you died, what happened?!" She asked me as I proceeded to tell her the full story of how I had gotten kidnapped and I got rescued, but I didn't tell her about the bright figure rescuing me. "I'm just so glad you are alright, the doctors said you had not even a 1% chance of surviving, your wounds were that crazy" She said as she sighed in relief. "Kid, I am very surprised you survived all of that, even the toughest of animals couldn't survive that" Nick said as he also sighed in relief.

"Do you remember seeing the animal that was holding you hostage?" Judy finally asked me as she started to get her note pad out. "He was what looked like a wolf, grey fur, about 4'8 or 4'9, don't really know how else to describe him other than that" I said to Judy, as she was writing all of what I said down. "Dain, we will get this wolf and bring him to justice for you!" Judy said. "Maybe I can try to help" I said as I tried to get up but was restricted by pain in my body. "Sorry Dain, you may be here for couple of weeks so you can heal, but you can't get up" Judy said as I started to frown. I wanted to help out in any way I could, but the pain was really restricting me. "Alright, got to get back to work Dain, I will check in on you every day, bye" Judy said as she walked out. "Bye!" I replied back as I sat down. "Jesus, I really hope they catch this sick, demented b*stard and gets him at least three life terms" I thought to myself as I started to go back to sleep.

 **Hope you don't mind the short chapter, I got a small writer block (aka the hell no author wants to go through) but I was able to think through it and get this chapter up. Anyways, see you next chapter (Which should be up today :D)! DestroyerDain out!**


	13. A sad, yet happy and overdue update

**Yes, this update is long overdue, but lemme cut to the chase... I most likely will stop the two stories until I have time to write them. Sorry for anyone that loves this, but I am trying my best to make stories, the good news is that my English and grammar is going to get better as time goes so expect that... also keep in mind, I am only 13 so yeah... see you in the next chapter!**


	14. STORY UPDATE!

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to give out a quick update! This is introducing, yet another story on this account! I recommend you go check it out! Anyways, I am in the making of the next chapter for these two stories, so be patient and they will be out very soon! Anyways, have a good day and as always, see you next chapter!**


	15. Update 2

**Hey y'all! Sorry about no stories on this story or my other story (which you should totally check out btw). I have been trying to focus on school and sports, but I will try to get those next chapters up! Also, thank you so much for 6k views! It blows my mind, how many people read this xD. Anyways, I will try to get up the next chapter for all three of my stories. That's all for now and as always, see you next chapter! DestroyerDain out!**


	16. Final Update

**Hello to everyone that still reads me, The rumors are true that I will be stopping all stories and the production of them. I may write more stories, but for the time being, I cannot make any stories due to business and trying to run my YouTube story,  
I would have made this update sooner but my PC has been in the upgrading process for the last couple of weeks and before that, I had no computer access. Thank you for all the support on these stories and I will see you in other stories or reviewsthatI make, Have a Good day.**

 **\- DestroyerDain**


End file.
